Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 32
is the 32nd episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G season and the 176th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on November 11, 2012 in Japan. Plot In the second part of the quarter-finals comes the awaited match between Sakyo Kurayami and Captain Arrow. While both Bladers move to their respective Zero-G Stadium platforms, Captain Arrow introduces himself. With his own Beyblade, the Defense-Type Archer Wyvang 145WB, Arrow intends to easily win this battle after he reveals at how he is also a DNA Blader. This startles Tsubasa, Madoka and Benkei who are affiliated with the WBBA, the enemies of DNA. Knowing that they need Sakyo to defeat the new DNA representative, both Bladers "Go Shoot!" and launch their Beyblades. Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF is already recieving barrage attacks by Archer Wyvang, while Sakyo remains as calm as ever. More smashes originate here and there that it seems that Arrow has already figured out the path to victory. This is evident when he already unleashes a Special Move, "Arrow Tornado". An immediate torando of wind bursts out and throws Dragooon away, despite Benkei's comments that Kyoya had made better tornados in his days. Sakyo however reveals that he never really was trying all along and immiedately his focus shifts to turning the tables. Commanding Dragooon to recover from the Special Move, he has it dash towards Archer Wyvang. With the beast of Dragooon tackling the tornado. Subsequently, Dark Knight Dragooon goes under Archer Wyvang and flips the latter to have it thrown to the other side of the Stadium. Aa a result a small hole is created and Wyvang falls through it to give Sakyo and Dragooon the win and they move on to the next round. Blader Gai announces Sakyo's victory alongside the audience cheering as well. Although Tsubasa, Madoka and Benkei are quite relieved that another DNA Blader has been taken down from thr tournament, Selen of DNA is quite angered by the result. Ian shares his concerns as well yet Argo remains very a cosmpoloite, knowing that everything shall come together in due time. Blader Gai then announces the last match of the quarter-finals that will then culminate into the "Best 4". The battle will be compromised as Zero Kurogane versus Takanosuke Shishiya. Zero and Takanosuke are quite happy that they will be facing each-other, both who have been in the best of training to fight. The launch of their Beyblades comes in as Samurai Ifraid W145CF faces against Archer Gryph C145S. Ifraid and Gryph share their first signs of contact that already give off harsh recoil. They do not despair and are still keeping their focus on the Beyblades when Archer Gryph barrages Samurai Ifraid, similar to Sakyo and Arrow's fight. Zero obtains scruples as a result as Ifraid just sits there helplessly being ravaged by the griffon. With his dogged attempt to meet his idol in the form of Gingka Hagane, Zero will not stand down by any means. To keep with this he activates his signature move, Burning Upper. The katana-weidling ifrit bursts out simulatenously when Samurai Ifraid emits a blazing aura. Takanosuke is distraught when Zero has his Beyblade smack Archer Gryph to the other side of the Zero-G Stadium. Takanosuke, undergoing a distraught that leads him to believe that he has ran out of luck. Feeling week, uneasy and helpless, Takanosuke seeks retribution when his crys call out on getting Gryph to stand together. His cries become the fuel for his Beyblade when it relives itself from Ifraid's Special Move and heads back into the battlefield. Everyone, Zero, including the audience were surprised by how quick Takanosuke recovered from that potential move that would have costed him the win. Now that both opponents are more serious than ever, Samurai Ifraid and Archer Gryph clash in an epic battle charged by their owner's determination. Both acknowledge only onw can win, both fight to their full potential and both are beginning to lose it. The Bladers shout out for more cries and the calling out of their Bey's names. Takanosuke powers it even further when he launches a Special Move that he obtained from his fierce training with his companion, Sakyo. Creating a violet triangle, he summons the beast of Archer Gryph as it fights with Samurai Ifraid. Zero tries to counter this by using Burning Upper again, where the ifrit and the griffon go at it in one last clash. Just as this happens, an immediate explosion of light comes out and when the mist clears, Samurai Ifraid is left in spin while Archer Gryph had succumb to an out-spin. Everyone in Neo Battle Bladers is shocked at these results as Blader Gai announces how Zero has made it to the semi-finals and is officially, part of the Best 4. While Zero cheers in victory for his completion of the fight, Takanosuke is just irritated at himself for failing to impress Sakyo. Sakyo is just calm as he acknowledges the results with the climax of Neo Battle Bladers is soon to come... Major Events *Sakyo defeats Captain Arrow and advances to the semi-finals. *Zero defeats Takanosuke and advances to the semi-finals. *Shinobu, Kira, Sakyo and Zero are the "Best 4" of the Neo Battle Bladers. *Takanosuke creates a new Special Move, called Tri-Arrow Attack. Characters *Zero Kurogane *Mal *Shinobu Hiryūin *Takanosuke Shishiya *Sakyo Kurayami *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Selen Garcia *Blader Gai *Captain Arrow Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zero's) *Archer Gryph C145S (Takanosuke's) *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF (Sakyo's) *Archer Wyvang 145WB (Captain Arrow's) Synchrom Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode New *Sakyo Kurayami (Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF) vs Captain Arrow (Archer Wyvang 145WB) = Sakyo & Dragooon *Zero Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Gryph C145S) = Zero & Ifraid Special Moves Used *Burning Upper - Samurai Ifraid's (2 Times) *Arrow Tornado - Archer Wyvang's *Dark Dragon Darkness Slash - Dark Knight Dragooon's *Gryph Tornado - Archer Gryph's Trivia *Captain Arrow's bey was originally thought to be Samurai Balro. *This marks the first time Burning Upper has not succesfully KO'd an opponent **Zero defeats Takanosuke with Burning Upper the second time though Video Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes